itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Metalkirby777
Metalkirby777 is one of the many members if the ITW community, although his history as a part of it is a bit murkier than most. He is the controller of Metalkirby, his in-name-only avatar character, or 'main'. His team of characters has changed drastically over the course of his first tenure of ITW, up until his departure following events from the fourth 'Roomates' topic. He is known for having been one of the poorer (if not the worst) writers of the early days of ITW, but has since made a resurgance with a brand new style, trying to make up for his past. ITW History Origins and Early ITW Participation Metalkirby777 used to frequent the Super Smash Brothers general board when the original smash game was still relatively new. He started a topic called 'The Kirby Club', which hit 500 posts in a very short amount of time. The next iteration of the club was deleted due to rules stating that 'clans' had to be limited to the social boards. Seeing as SSB no longer had a social board, MK777 was forced to try his hand at the Super Smash Brothers Melee social board (which, in fact, used to be the Smash 64 social board, a fact he found out the hard way). The Golden Age The very first ITW topic that MK joined was the very first "If they were Roommates". Prior to this, however, he had never roleplayed, and didn't quite understand how it was supposed to work. As such, he was very poorly received, much in part thanks to his godmodding and poor writing skills. It got to the point where one of his first characters, Mewtwo, was frozen in time via a 'Galaxy Stop' administered by Mikey in retribution to an act of aggression. Mewtwo was later healed, but subsequently killed by Derek following more blatant godmodding from MK. When it seemed that he'd never really fit in, MK was contacted by KDRio v1 over AIM. Over time, several other members of the community reached out to try and aid him. MK showed a bit of improvement at first, managing to go through the second version of 'Roommates' without incident. At the high point of his first tenure, he made an ITW topic of his own, titled 'ITW trying to shoplift from Crap-e-mart'. The topic was a bit zanier than most, relying on some elements of 'refuge in audacity' and holding a milder death rate than most ITW games. The Cataclysm The good times couldn't last forever, however. For MK, the 'cataclysm' came early. He participated in the games involving the Ryaga and KD Rio's estate without much further incident, but tensions were still increasing between each and every person. During the fourth season of 'If They Were Roommates', tempers had flared to the extent that in-character interactions could cause out-of-character fights. One of MK's villain characters, Feere, had been wreaking havoc on select characters throughout the Roommates mansion, when he went on an insulting rant towards another character. Tempers had reached a boiling point one final time, and the topic ended up aborted. It was at this point that he was told he would not be invited back, so he took his leave. Second Tenure MK would not return to the ITW scene for about four years. He had kept in touch with a few individuals from the community, however. One of them linked him to a page entitled 'TvTropes', mostly as a way to read and kill time. There, MK found a link to a site called 'Survival of the Fittest', a (somewhat dark) roleplay that touted itself to be for intermediate and advanced writers. Sitting on the knowledge of the site for a year, MK finally brought himself around to joining the site. For whatever reason, his writing improved almost immediately. It wasn't a huge jump at first, but he managed to avoid both tactless interactions and godmodding, and was thus offered respect from the community. Over time, his confidence in his writing skill grew, as did the skill itself. Within a few months of his participation on SoTF, he was made into a moderator. More than a year after joining the site, MK was contacted by Smash Master with some odd news: ITW was coming back in full-force, and he was invited to join. MK mulled over the decision for a bit before deciding to come back. His first appearance during this second tenure was in Derek's ITW Treasure Hunting on Eclipse Island, where he has shown off his new writing style, and that he has changed for the better. Category:Users